


A Table for Two

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [31]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddling, Dancing, Dating, First Date, Flirting, Fluff, Have a break before the next angst installment, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Second First Dates, Swing Dancing, Teasing, This is the nice fic in the series, bit of making out, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec takes Magnus on their second first date.Dinner, dancing, and a good time had by all.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595839
Comments: 28
Kudos: 282





	A Table for Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Bingo Fill for first date, since it is Malec's second first date!!! 
> 
> (AND IT'S THE FIRST INSTALLMENT OF THIS VERSE THAT ISN'T SOUL CRUSHING ANGST!) 
> 
> (Don't worry, we return to the soul-crushing angst in the next installment.) 
> 
> [ALSO IF YOU WANT TO SEE A BUNCH OF THE SWING DANCING MOVES THAT MAGNUS AND ALEC DO, WATCH THIS CLIP FROM A LEAGUE OF THEIR OWN. (Magnus is Madonna and Alec is the two guys she dances with.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RmPejmXaH7Y) The quality of the vid isn't the best, but you get the idea of some of the moves I describe them doing.

Catarina raised an eyebrow. 

Magnus stuck out his lower lip. _"Caaaaaaat."_

Catarina raised both her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Cat _pleeeeeeeeeeeease,"_ Magnus pleaded, pouting at her. "Don't make me get down on my knees." 

Catarina's lips twitched and she looked down at the floor. "Carpets are clean, don't worry." 

"Fuck I hate you," Magnus mumbled, sliding off the couch until he was kneeling next to Catarina, draping himself dramatically over her lap. "Please? Please? I just want to take him out on a wonderful date, Catarina, and he deserves a night off where I can spoil him rotten!" 

Catarina broke and started chuckling. "Get up off the floor you idiot." 

Magnus grinned, bright and wide, and bounced to his feet before sitting beside her again. "Does that mean you'll babysit sometime this week?" 

"Absolutely not, you got remarried shirtless, without me _there,"_ Catarina said, giving her best friend a look. 

Magnus huffed. "Cat, Alec deserves-" 

"The world, yes, I know," Catarina said, waving a hand. "You've said as much. Multiple times. But I can't babysit another night this week." 

Magnus opened his mouth to protest when he blinked and stared at her. "You're already babysitting a night this week?" 

"I am," Catarina said with a grin. "Friday night, in fact. Starting at about six pm. I'm going to come to visit the kids in the afternoon and after that you're on your own." 

Magnus blinked again and squinted. “Catarina Loss-” 

Catarina leaned in and gave her best friend a kiss on the cheek. "Magnus, Alec beat you to asking me by a whole hour. He already has plans for you, and he wants the chance to spoil you for once, because he can." 

Magnus flushed, his eyes widening and his heart pounding far too hard for the simple declaration. "He already-" 

"Already has plans, and yes, I know what they are. You're going to love them, and the two of you are going to have a truly incredible night," Catarina promised, giving him a small shove with her shoulder. "I'd tell you two to take it slow, but it's the two of you." 

Magnus gave her a sheepish smile. "We've been, you know. Spending the night together. For a month now." He held up his hands at her suspicious look. "Just cuddling. It's..." he trailed off and looked toward the bedroom of the loft with a small smile. "It's nice. Just, to be with him, again." 

Catarina sighed, pointedly. "You two are going to have a second honeymoon phase, aren't you?" 

"Well, we're definitely going to take a second honeymoon at some point," Magnus agreed, smiling at her. "Maybe split a week's worth of babysitting between you and his family?" 

"I think we can manage that," Catarina said with a snort. "Let the two of you get good and lost." 

Magnus nodded, eagerly. He looked down at his wedding ring and pressed his thumb to it, inhaling sharply. "I didn't know if I'd ever wear this ring again." 

Catarina hummed. "I think you desperately wanted to. But, even when you break things, you can almost always rebuild them." 

"You know," Magnus said, his voice going quiet. "I don't know if I would have come back if you and Madzie hadn't..." 

Catarina reached out and hugged Magnus, tight. "Listen to me, Magnus. Just like you used to do with Ragnor when he would get too grumpy, and too locked in his solitude and you'd pull him out of his funks, I'm happy to do the same for you. Habits are easy to form, and harder to break." 

Magnus gave a small nod. "I don't, I won't ever be able to thank you. You and Maryse, you're the reason I even have this second chance with Alexander." 

"Well, you're thanking me right now. And you can go thank Maryse any time you want. I'm sure Alec would be happy to show you his Mom's grave," Catarina said. 

Looking at her in surprise, Magnus frowned. "She's not buried in the City of Bones?" 

Catarina shook her head. "No. She was a de-runed shadowhunter, Magnus. She lost that right when she lost her runes. Perhaps they would have allowed her, if it was what she wished, but it wasn't." 

Magnus blew out a hard breath and nodded. "I'll talk to Alec about visiting her." 

"She'd be so happy to see the both of you together again, Magnus," Catarina said. "And though she and I were never friends, she did a lot of good as a part of the Downworld before she left. Pretty sure she was honorary Pack Mom for the entire New York pack." 

Magnus laughed and leaned back against the couch. "I can imagine that. She was a true Mama Bear when she wanted to be." 

"She was," Catarina agreed. "And if you really want to thank her, you know I'll do the seance with you." 

"I'll think about it," Magnus said, his voice softening, even as he reached out to give Catarina a squeeze on the hand. He grinned at the idea of Alexander planning their date. "Where on earth could Alexander be taking me on a date?" 

Catarina smiled, pleased. "I promised him that I wouldn't tell you if he told me where you were going, but, I did agree to tell you what you would need to wear." 

Magnus' eyes snapped open and he focused on her. "Tell me everything. **Now.** I only have three days to prepare, Catarina!" 

Catarina grinned at him and laughed. "Comfortable, but nice shoes. You'll be on your feet for a large portion of the evening. The rest of your outfit? Pick his favorite suit, without the jacket." 

Magnus blinked and rapidly considered that before he nodded eagerly. "Where are we going?" 

"You'll see," Catarina promised. "But he asked me to make sure that it would be something that you would enjoy doing, so I can guarantee that you will like it." 

Magnus huffed at her. "You are evil." 

"I'm your best friend, it's in the job description," Catarina said, snapping a glass of wine into her hands, sipping it easily before her eyes sharpened. "Besides the fact that you two are now wearing your rings, and spending the nights together, things are good?" 

"Yeah," Magnus said, his voice softening. "I, there's a lot we're still working through, but it feels good, Cat. We both agree on that front." 

Catarina gave a firm nod. "Good. I'm glad to hear that. It's no less than you both deserve." 

"You know," Magnus started, smiling faintly when Catarina snapped a glass into his hands. "I didn't think we'd end up here. Obviously. But now that we are?" He blew out a hard breath. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to thank you for what you did with him." 

Catarina smiled and took a long sip of her wine. "He's the only person I've ever met that you've loved that begins to deserve you, Magnus. And you deserve him, just as much. I have no doubt in my mind, that when the two of you have your foundation in place again, you'll take the world by storm." 

Magnus started to grin at her, even as he sipped his wine again. He was glad that Alec had encouraged him to go have a wine night with Catarina, sending him off with a quick kiss and a promise of a hello. "I'd like to think so," he agreed. "I'd certainly like to think so." 

"You will," Catarina said. Then she snorted. "If you don't, trust me, Madzie will drag the both of you there, kicking and screaming." 

Magnus laughed, long and hard. It was far more true than he wanted to admit, but he loved just how fierce Madzie had become under Catarina's wing. "You're not wrong," he agreed. 

~!~ 

Three days later, Magnus adjusted his waistcoat for the tenth time and studied himself in the mirror. He bit down on his lip and hoped that it was an appropriate outfit for whatever Alec had planned. Opening a portal, he stepped through and into the hallway outside Alec's office, glancing around. Anna was mid-stride towards the playroom and she stopped and blinked at him when he waved. 

"Holy _shit,"_ Anna breathed, letting out a whistle. "You're going to knock him on his ass." 

Magnus laughed and grinned at her. "I clean up well?" 

"I mean," Anna cleared her throat, taking in the outfit. "You're always well-dressed, Magnus. But this is definitely a date night...ensemble." 

"Well," he managed, clearing his throat. "I'm taking my husband out on our second first date, I had to make sure I dressed to impress!" 

Anna snickered. "You'll impress, don't worry. I think he's finishing getting ready. You want to come to say hi to the kids?" 

"Of course!" Magnus said, following her into the playroom. 

Catarina caught sight of Magnus, taking in the perfectly tailored outfit and makeup to match. Magnus looked fantastic, and she let out a wolf whistle. "Someone is dressed to impress!" 

"Magnus!" Elle shouted, running towards him. "You look like a fairy tale prince!" 

Magnus laughed and picked her up, spinning her around before depositing her safely back down on her hooves. "Does that make you my fairy tale princess?" he asked her. 

"No, that's Alec's job," Arianna called, laughing. "Come on Elle, we'll ask Magnus to play next time, he has to take Alec out on a date." 

Elle turned big, wide eyes to Magnus. "You're taking Alec out on a date?" 

"Actually," Magnus said, his voice dropping as he crouched down in front of her. "Alexander is taking _me_ out on a date, so I had to look my absolute best for him!" 

Elle bounced excitedly. "He's going to be so excited!" 

"He's also been nervous, all day," Anna added, winking at Magnus. "So take it easy on him all right?” 

"And maybe you don't poke your head into my business," Alec called from the hallway, stepping into the playroom. 

Magnus spun around and his breath caught at the sight of Alexander’s hair artfully tousled with gel in it, the royal blue button-up shirt, black vest, and dress pants. His mouth went dry when he realized Alec's sleeves were rolled up his forearms and he was wearing his wedding ring, prominently displayed. 

"Stare a little harder why don't you!" Catarina called, laughing. 

Magnus blinked himself back to attention and lifted his eyes to Alec's, meeting the amusement there with a huff. "He cleans up nice, what can I say?" he shot back to Cat, looking over his shoulder at everyone. 

"As do you," Alec said, grinning at Magnus, raking his eyes down the outfit. "Looks like Catarina definitely told you what to wear." 

"Do you like it?" Magnus asked, spinning in a slow circle for Alexander to take in the full effect of the outfit. 

Alec's eyes raked down the perfectly tailored pinstripe slacks, the freshly shined shoes, the dark burgundy button-up, coupled with a matching pinstripe vest, red streaks in his hair, topped off with black and gold makeup that made Magnus' eyes shine. His voice was hoarse when he managed to respond. "Do I ever," he whispered. 

"Get going before we have to kick the both of you out," Anna said with a laugh. "Have a good time tonight!" 

Magnus swallowed when Alec took his hand and squeezed it, tugging him out of the playroom, shutting the door behind him. He heard all of the girls burst into excited talking about their date and turned his eyes back to Alexander, whose eyes had darkened and gained a hint of hunger. A thrill raced up his spine and he stepped closer. "The outfit will work for what you have planned?"

"It's perfect, you're perfect," Alec managed, reaching out to cup Magnus' face in his hands, pulling him in for a hard kiss, gasping against his lips. "You're so fucking gorgeous, Magnus." 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and pressed in closer, melting into the kiss, the hard insistence of Alec's lips until they pulled apart slowly, both of them panting. "Come on. I want to see what you have planned for us." 

Alec lit up and grinned. "I'm going to portal us a few blocks away so we can walk the rest of the way there. It's a nice night out." 

Magnus smiled. "That sounds great." He watched Alec summon a portal and squeezed his hand as they walked through together. He blinked and immediately looked around when he recognized the part of New York they were in and turned suspicious eyes to Alec. 

Alec winked at him. "No guessing. I doubt you'd figure it out anyway. Now, come on, let's go. We have a reserved table." 

"A reserved table?" Magnus asked with a laugh. "Alexander, you're spoiling me!" 

Alec reached out and lifted Magnus' hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. "I'm always going to try to spoil you, Magnus." 

Magnus' mouth went dry and he pulled Alec in for another kiss, breathing harshly against Alec's lips as he stepped in close. "Lead the way then?" 

Alec nodded eagerly and squeezed Magnus' hand again before turning and heading down the street. He felt Magnus step in close and smiled, relaxing. "You know, the kids were right." 

"Hm?" Magnus asked, turning his head towards Alec. "About?" 

"Being nervous," Alec said, clearing his throat. "I was nervous. Am, nervous, really." 

Magnus tilted his head up at Alec. "You know I'm going to love whatever we end up doing, Alexander, as long as I get to spend the time with you." 

"Yeah," Alec exhaled hard. "I know, I mean, I feel the same, so I really know that." He looked back to Magnus. "It's less about that and more..." 

Magnus' eyes widened in understanding. "You don't know if we can still..." 

"I know we can," Alec corrected. He took a deep breath. "But I'm scared of doing something wrong. I'm working on it." 

Magnus softened and he tugged Alec to a stop. "Well, let me fix that right this second." 

Alec stopped, turning to face Magnus, glad when they were both pulled out of the flow of pedestrian traffic to do it. "Huh? How?" 

Magnus let go of Alec's hand and reached up, pulling Alec down for a soft kiss. He smiled against Alec's lips and met the bright blue eyes of Alec's warlock mark, letting his own shine through. "I've had an absolutely incredible time tonight, Alexander. It's perfect. Thank you." He kissed Alec on the nose. "There. Now you don't need to worry!" 

Alec huffed and stared at him, a pleased blush starting to crawl up his cheeks. "But we haven't-" 

"Hey," Magnus squeezed Alec's hand, glad when they started moving again. "It's perfect, Alec. And if we have a few bumps along the way, I'm sure we can manage, right?" 

"Right," Alec agreed, nodding. "We can." He grinned at Magnus, his eyes bright. "And, I'm eager to toss you around a bit this evening." 

Magnus blinked at him and squinted his eyes. "Tossing me around...?" He frowned. "Alexander-" 

"Nope!" 

Magnus huffed and let Alec pull him along. "Should I have worn better shoes?" 

Alec looked down at Magnus and shook his head, leaning down to steal a quick kiss, a thrill running up his spine at the reminder that they could, now. He didn't have to try to make sure to wait until he was ready. "You look perfect," he whispered. 

After a bit more walking to a corner, he recognized but didn't immediately remember, Magnus stopped with Alec in front of what looked like a restaurant and smiled at him. 

Alec took a deep breath and strode towards the front door, holding the door open for Magnus as the sound of big band music immediately flooded the street. 

Magnus eyes widened and he turned to Alec. "What's..." 

"Come on," Alec said, his eyes bright as he headed for the hostess smiling at them. He paused in front of her. "Lightwood-Bane. Reservation for two, for the evening." 

"Ah, Mister Lightwood-Bane, we're glad to have you." She grinned brightly. "Are you going to be dancing for us this evening?" 

Magnus' blinked and turned to stare at Alec. "Dancing...?" 

"Yes!" The hostess said with a grin. "We're a dance hall - set up for a variety of dances, but tonight is our big band and swing dance night. Alec, ah, Mister Lightwood-Bane has been coming for lessons for a couple of months now!" 

Magnus turned to look at Alec and the flush working its way up his neck. "Oh has he?" 

"Yes!" She said, taking two menus, leading them towards where the music was coming from. "There are pauses every three to four songs so people can enjoy conversation and slower dances, but we've been hoping some of our more experienced dancers would come by to show off for the crowd." 

Magnus pressed in close to Alec, whispering in his ear as they followed the hostess to their table. "Planning to show me off, Alexander?" 

"Maybe," Alec whispered back, winking at Magnus as they got settled at their table. "But I thought you might like to go dancing." 

Magnus breathed out slowly, his heart pounding as he smiled at his stupidly wonderful husband who was giving him a shy smile. "I love it," he said, reaching out to squeeze Alec's hand. "And I can't wait to see what you've learned!" 

Alec laughed. "Well, I've got most of the basics down, but, when I explained to them I had an experienced husband and I just needed to learn how to safely toss you around, they were more than eager to help." 

Magnus grinned. "I imagine that they were. Strapping young man, eager to learn? I bet that they were." 

Alec rolled his eyes and turned towards the band, and then back to Magnus, casting a quick spell, so it was easier for them to speak to each other without raising their voices. "This is a good first date?" 

"It's perfect," Magnus said, smiling helplessly at Alec. "I promise, Alexander." 

Alec relaxed and grinned. “And you feel up for dancing?” 

“There is nothing in the world that is going to stop me from dancing with you tonight, Alexander,” Magnus promised him, his eyes bright. “Let’s get our drinks ordered and we can?” 

Alec nodded eagerly, turning the wine menu over to Magnus. “All of the food here is good,” he added, glancing down at the menu. “The owners are this lovely Seelie couple, they adopted one of the first girls I took in, her name is Charlotte.” 

Magnus’ eyes widened and he smiled, reaching out to tug Alec in for a kiss by his tie, leaning into it and exhaling hard against his lips. He knew his glamour was down and he stared at Alexander. “You’re incredible Alexander.” He smiled briefly. “Will I get to meet Charlotte tonight?” 

“You absolutely will!” A cheery voice said, bouncing up to the table. 

Alec groaned and looked at her. “Charlotte, we discussed that you were not going to take this opportunity for interrogation.” 

“And you know I don’t have to listen to you anymore, Alec!” she shot back, turning to Magnus with her eyebrows raised. “So this is the errant husband, huh?” 

Magnus flushed and his mouth went dry. He glanced over at Alec. “I, yes?” 

Charlotte gave him a nod. “You’re hot.” She turned back to Alec and smiled. “And you look happy, so clearly it's good that he’s back.” She pulled out a pad and looked at them. “What wine will you be having?” 

Magnus blinked and relaxed, settling back into his chair. “We’d love a bottle of your 73 red, please. And waters, of course.” 

“Of course,” Charlotte agreed. “And we’ll get an appetizer plate out for the both of you.” She glanced towards the band and back towards Alec. “You going to dance for us?” 

Alec laughed. “Stop it! Magnus is going to think I’m actually good at this!” 

Charlotte turned to Magnus with a huff, her hands on her hips. “He’s very,  _ very _ good at swing. It’s what he was best at. Try to make him waltz and he’ll step on your feet at least once.” 

Alec sighed. “Charlotte!” 

Magnus grinned, leaning in closer to her. He liked her already and he flashed his eyes at her, giving her a wink. “I promise that I will put him through his paces. I know, love, and tend to be very good at those dances myself.” 

Charlotte gave an excited bounce. “Great!” she cheered. “I’ll go get your drinks and appetizer and be right back!” She looked at Alec and smiled. “Can I tell the parents you’re here?” 

Alec sighed again, slightly louder. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to stop you, am I?” 

“Nope!” Charlotte said, spinning on her heel gracefully before heading over to another table with an excited bounce. 

Magnus watched the flush on Alec’s cheeks start to creep down his throat and he grinned when Alec glanced over at him worriedly. “I know you didn’t bring me here to let them interrogate me, I promise.” 

Alec relaxed and reached out to squeeze Magnus’ hand. “Okay. Good. They’re just…” He gave a wave to the space around them and smiled. 

“Overprotective?” Magnus said, tilting his head at Alec. “I can completely understand why, being overprotective of you myself.” He gave Alec a wink. 

Alec rolled his eyes and looked at Magnus and then to the band that was starting up. There were a few couples that were mingling at the edge of the dance floor and he turned to Magnus and raised his eyebrows. “You ready?” 

Magnus raised his eyebrows and stood up in a flourish, giving Alexander a bow. “Born ready darling.” 

Alec stood up too and took a deep breath, taking Magnus’ hand, striding for the floor. Most of the other couples were looking at the two of them, but Alec forgot all about them when Magnus’ eyes turned back to him. 

Magnus stopped in the middle of the dance floor and turned to the band, rolling his shoulders, stretching a little before he spun in a quick circle, testing the floor before he grinned at Alec. “You ready to show me off?” 

“To anyone that will watch,” Alec promised, reaching out to pull Magnus in close, stealing a quick kiss from him. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like we’re about to get a show,” A voice called over the microphone. 

Alec’s eyes widened and he looked to Charlotte, narrowing his eyes at her. “Don’t tell them that!” 

The crowd started to chuckle and Alec turned back to Magnus with a huff. “They’re going to think that I’m actually good.” 

Magnus narrowed his eyes and looked at the band behind Magnus, watching them take their positions. He took a few steps away from Alexander and rolled his shoulders again. "Shall I prove it to you?" Magnus asked. 

Alec raised his eyebrows and watched Magnus spin on the balls of his feet again. "How?" he called. 

"Watch," Magnus said, winking at Alec. He waited, eyeing the band, until the long, loud intro note was played before leaping, diving forward into a tumble, rolling out of it right in front of Alec, trusting Alec to catch him. When Alec's hands were right where he expected them, catching both of his, Magnus grinned, bright and wide and spun the both of them. 

"Magnus!" Alec shouted, unable to keep from laughing as he took both of them across the dance floor, spinning them. "You're supposed to give me warning!" Magnus didn't say anything, only jumped into another series of quick footsteps, both of them moving together easily, like they'd be born to do this. 

There was a wolf whistle off to the side and Alec laughed, letting Magnus spin him again, before he did the same, swinging their arms up and then twisting the both of them around again, before helping Magnus leap into the next position. Magnus' eyes were shining and Alec couldn't remember the last time he had grinned so much. 

The song playing was high energy, keeping them moving, even as Magnus danced around him, kicking and and regularly spinning around as Alec helped to show him off. Once the song hit a lull and Magnus pressed in close, swaying and grinding against him, Alec fought to keep down a groan. He stared down at Magnus as they swayed together, his breath catching. 

"Trust me," Magnus breathed, wrapping his arms around Alec's shoulders, bringing him in closer, tangling his fingers in the nape of Alec's neck. "You're doing wonderfully Alexander. We're just fine." 

"Right," Alec breathed, closing his eyes as he relaxed, Magnus leading them across the floor until he could feel the music ready to pick up again. 

Magnus hummed and leaned in to press a kiss to Alec's neck. "Ready to show me just how much you've learned in terms of tossing people around?" 

Alec's breath caught and he nodded, pulling back to stare at Magnus. "You're sure?" 

"I've been swing dancing longer than you've been alive, darling. Yes, I am sure," Magnus teased, winking at Alec, pulling back just enough when the music picked up again. He leaped around Alec again, kicking his feet out in an eager split. Alec's laughter echoed in the dance hall and Magnus wanted to grin, but then Alec was pulling him back in and hooking a forearm under his legs and flipping him in an easy movement around his arm. 

Behind him, Alec could hear the crowd cheering and met Magnus' eyes with a wink. When Magnus pulled away and ran at him, Alec caught him easily, tossing him around his body, helping Magnus flip off his arm once again before Magnus broke into laughter. 

"You're better than you said," Magnus panted, breathless, even as he danced into Alec's arms again, laughing when Alec grabbed him and began to spin him around. He kept his legs straight and then Alec was stepping over his legs as he spun and he was being flipped before they were off again, dancing eagerly, their hands finding each other as they danced and teased their way across the hall. 

When the song finally came to a close, Magnus was panting hard and so was Alec. The hall burst into applause around them, making them both laugh. Magnus grinned and stepped closer to Alec, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist. "You're better than you think." 

"And you're beautiful," Alec breathed against Magnus' lips. "That was amazing." 

"Couldn't do it without you," Magnus whispered, grinning and pulling Alec down for another kiss. "So what do you say about us enjoying some of our dinner and then I'll let you throw me around as much as you want?" 

Alec's grin was incandescent and Magnus couldn't help pulling him in for another kiss. 

~!~ 

By the time they were finishing the last of the wine, and they were debating one last dance, Magnus' eyes caught on a pair of Seelies approaching him with Charlotte. He sat up and looked to Alec, but Alec was already standing and grinning wide. 

Senaida grinned and reached out to kiss Alec on the cheek. "You've gotten quite good, Mister Lightwood-Bane." 

"Thank you,  Senaida , it's wonderful to see you again," Alec said, smiling at her, then turning to her husband. " Pilar , the food was incredible, thank you for having us tonight." 

"We should be thanking you,"  Pilar said with a laugh. "I think we've had more than a dozen sign-ups for our swing classes after all of the dancing that you two have done together." 

Magnus grinned, bright and wide. "It's been a pleasure, I can't remember the last time that I had so much fun." 

Senaida nodded to him. "I'm glad. You've both been a joy to watch." 

Alec laughed. “You both know that I was hopeless when I started dancing.” 

“Just because you were hopeless when you started didn’t mean you couldn’t get better, as I kept telling you,”  Pilar said, huffing. “You danced wonderfully today. You’ll come back?” 

“I suspect that you want us to continue to recruit future dancers for you,” Magnus said with a smile. “And I won’t speak for Alexander, but I would love to return.” 

“Like we’d let you stay away,” Charlotte said with an eye roll. “Especially now that I’ve finally met Magnus!” 

“Charlotte,” Alec said with a huff. “All right, now you’ve all met him, can we finish our night, please?” 

“Of course, Alec,”  Senaida said with a smile and a nod to the others. “Your dinner is on the house, as thanks for the dancing that you did.” 

“Wait,  Senaida !” Alec protested, huffing when she started to walk away. He turned to Magnus and then squinted his eyes, narrowing them at the sight of the ordering pad Charlotte had in her pocket. He snapped his fingers and gave a pleased nod. When he met Magnus’ eyes again, he flushed under the raised eyebrow. 

Magnus grinned and finished off the last of his wine. “Sneaky.” 

“You’re the one who told me to never trust a stingy warlock,” Alec shot back, huffing at Magnus. “Right?” 

“You are quite correct,” Magnus said with a smile. He stood up and stretched, offering his arm to Alec. “But I think we are both ready to head home?” 

“Yeah,” Alec said, taking Magnus’ arm, leaning in to press a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. The clean smell of sweat mixed with the faintest scent of sandalwood made him hum happily. Magnus hadn’t started using his old shampoo recipe yet, but he had noticed the sandalwood soap in the shower. He let Magnus lead him out toward the door, waving to the hostess before they were stepping out into the New York air again. 

Magnus leaned his head on Alec’s shoulder and sighed happily. “This was perfect, you know, just like I said it would be.” 

Alec relaxed and led them towards where they had initially summoned the portal. “I was worried.” 

Magnus looked up at Alec. “Hm? Still worried? About what?” 

“That we wouldn’t know how to do this still, because even though you said earlier that you would enjoy yourself, I still wanted us to be us. Wasn’t sure we’d, you know,” Alec said, gesturing between them. “Be us.” 

Magnus shifted and gave Alec’s hand a squeeze. “I do agree that we are not the same people that we were years ago, Alec. Some things will never change. And how much I enjoy spending time with you, no matter what we are doing, will always be true.” 

Alec nodded and leaned down to press a kiss to Magnus’ temple. “Except for mini-golf.” 

Magnus scowled darkly. “Except for mini-golf,” he agreed. He let Alec tug them around another corner and then summon a portal. He grinned and leaned in, nuzzling Alec’s neck. “Why Mister Lightwood-Bane, are you planning to take me home with you?” 

Alec groaned and tugged Magnus through the portal, glad that it opened up right into his bedroom. “Tonight and every night,” he promised, pulling Mangus in and against his chest. 

Magnus slid his hands up and over Alec’s abs, and then up to his shoulders, wrapping his arms around Alec’s shoulders. “Do me a favor, darling?” 

“Hm?” Alec hummed, staring at Magnus, shivering under the touch of his hands, swaying in for another kiss. “Anything?” 

“Wear this outfit again, but when I can strip it off you and ravish you properly,” Magnus breathed, looking up at Alec under his lashes. “Because as much as I want that, I don’t think either of us are ready for that yet.” 

Alec groaned and dropped his hands to Magnus’ waist, yanking him in for another kiss, this one hard, hot and just the wrong side of desperate. By the time they broke apart, he could feel just how much they wanted each other and he fought to control the sparks of his magic leaking out of his fingers. “That was unfair,” he breathed, exhaling against Magnus’ lips. 

“Darling, you in that suit is unfair,” Magnus whispered, kissing Alec again, this time soft and gentle. 

“Could say the same about you,” Alec muttered, sighing against Magnus’ lips. “But you’ll still stay tonight?” 

Magnus melted and leaned in closer. “I could think of no better way to end the perfect second first date, then curled up in your arms, Alexander.” He smiled and kissed Alec again, before adding. “But I am absolutely going to go shower first, and you should do the same.” 

Alec huffed. “I’d make a joke about showering together…” 

“Don’t tempt me,” Magnus growled, narrowing his eyes at Alec. “I’ll be quick, and then we can curl up.” 

“I’ll go check on the kids,” Alec whispered, kissing Magnus again. “You enjoyed tonight?” 

Magnus smiled and reached up, pulling Alec in for another kiss, just a soft, slow glide of their lips together. “It was perfect, Alexander. Everything I could have wanted.” 

“And you didn’t have to drag me on it, this time,” Alec teased. He tightened his arms around Magnus again. “Go shower, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

Magnus smiled at Alec and watched him head out, taking the opportunity to stare at Alec’s ass in those pants. He sighed happily and made his way to the bathroom, getting himself cleaned up. By the time he and Alec were snuggled in bed later, Magnus couldn’t remember a better first date. 

“Hey Magnus?” Alec whispered. 

Magnus blinked slowly, sleepily, and met Alec’s bright blue eyes curiously. “Hm?” 

Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus softly. “This was perfect. I love you.” 

Magnus melted and pressed closer to Alec, tightening his arm around Alec’s waist. “I love you too, Alexander.” 

“And I promise I won’t make you wait four months for us to take the next step,” Alec teased, nuzzling Magnus’ hair. 

Magnus laughed and smiled, tangling his fingers in Alec’s hair, pulling him closer. “Even if you did, I’d manage to survive. It’s worth it, to get forever with you.” 

Alec smiled, pleased. “It might be. But I don’t want to wait four months to get my hands on you again.” 

Magnus groaned and closed his eyes. “Sleep, you evil temptation.” 

Alec laughed and nodded. “All right, all right. Sleep wins, for now.” 

“Bastard,” Magnus mumbled. 

“You love me,” Alec teased, grinning against Magnus’ skin.    


“That I do,” Magnus agreed. “But only if you go to sleep and stop torturing me.” 

Alec snickered, melting against Magnus with a happy sigh. “All right.” 

Magnus huffed, but smiled at the feel of Alec relaxing against him. He closed his eyes and yawned. A perfect fresh start. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
